


You'd Be Surprised

by maderi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Accidentally Caught Feelings And Plot, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bruce Is Just Done, M/M, Marking, Peeping, Porn with Feelings, Pseudo-Incest, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rimming, Robincest, Scents & Smells, Spying, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderi/pseuds/maderi
Summary: Damian loves spying on his brothers. But when he discovers that one of his brothers happens to be fucking another, what will he do?
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 177
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2019





	You'd Be Surprised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepyDave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyDave/gifts).



This was not the first time Damian had found himself in this peculiar position. It had all started a few months back when Richard had forgotten to turn off his side of the microphone, exposing them all to words and sounds that had his father refuse to make eye contact with his oldest ward for the following two months. 

Naturally, for pure scientifical purposes, Damian had been intrigued, following the GPS tracker he had so carefully sowed into Richard’s, and the rest of the runts’, suit the first week he had arrived. It was a flawless piece of work if he had to say so himself. 

The journey leads him to the outskirts of the city, to a place he and Batman rarely visited on their patrols. A perfect location for Richards deviousness to shine to light. He had not, however, expected to find Drake on his knees, hands firmly planted on both sides of Richard’s naked hips as he bobbed his head back and forth, giving indescribable pleasure to his older brother. 

Damian had seen pornography before, purely for academic purposes, of course. Every now and then though, he and Batman would encounter a trysting couple on their patrols, but Batman would always be quick to send Damian in the other direction or shield his face from the unfolding scene below. In his father’s eyes, he would always be a child. 

The scene unfolding before him back then was something entirely different. Something that had previously only unfolded in his deepest, darkest fantasies, locked behind more layers than even The Mad Hatter could unpeel with his machines. He would surely offer his life first, before admitting to these fantasies. 

But what his brothers did not know, would not hurt them. 

So every time two of his brothers neared the outskirts of the city, the tracker in their suits would notify Damian of the public tryst to come, giving Damian enough time to excuse himself from his father’s service and decoy a different road until his father’s curiosity was sated, before changing directions, heading straight for his siblings. 

Damian would be left to observe either two or all three of his brothers’ unions from a safe distance away. Of course, he would sometimes daydream of joining them, but their relationship was not like that. 

Richard and Drake were handsy with each other, had been from day one. Even after the spectacle with Todd, the neandertal of an oaf was accepted with open arms by Richard. Daman had come to the conclusion that Richard had been the driving force between the three. With time, Drake and Todd had called a truce and, in a very different way from their soft relationship with Richard, the two had mellowed out. 

That left Damian as ‘the odd duck out’ as Todd so eloquently had put it on occasion. Richard had, in a manner true to him, managed to rope Damian into a semblance of a loving brotherly relationship. He had felt inadequate the day he realized his own slip-up. 

Drake was something else entirely. Damian no longer despised Drake. He had grown into a man Damian would proudly call his brother if it hadn’t been for Damian’s own inability to admit to his own mistake when it came to Drake. No, Tim had filled out quite nicely. 

That only left Todd. Jason Todd. Damian always had a chill go down his spine every time he thought about the massive man. Through the years, Damian had put on some good weight and height himself, towering over both Richard and Drake by now. But Todd, Todd had grown to be bigger than his father. 

The violent man haunted many of Damian’s dark, wet dreams, staring in a multitude of despicable sexual fantasies that had Damian scrubbing his skin raw the following morning. Of course, Todd was anything but the brute Damian had first pegged him to be. Like him, he had layers on top of layers of secrets, only showing his true self when they were all huddled up together in the manor. 

He would often be found with a book from his father’s ever-growing library, something Damian was certain that his father did only to please Todd. He would read the chosen book as he sprawled over Richard and father, or throw his massive, heavy legs over Damian’s lap as he leaned onto Drake. 

In a way, he reminded Damian of a giant cat. The most surprising thing had been to observe how hungry Todd was for contact. A head pat from his father, a poorly repulsed hug from Richard, the arm casually thrown over Drake’s shoulders, and then, the way he would mold himself onto Damian, arms, and legs wounding around him to hold him, prisoner, as his massive weight forced Damian to crumble to the floor. They would stay like that, in some semblance of a hug, until Damian gave up and let go. Then Todd would turn him around and hold him close to his chest for a few more minutes before whispering into his hair that he was loved and how proud he was of Damian. 

It was... Damian especially craved Jason’s hugs. 

Today though, today was different. Father was on a business trip as Bruce Wayne, leaving Todd in charge of Gotham. Being the closest to resemble Batman, Todd had donned the cape and cowl once more, leaving Damian to be the Robin by his side. It had been an interesting few days. An interesting few days of unsolicited erections and flushed cheeks. He prayed to whatever higher being there was, that Todd did not notice. He was sure he couldn’t bear the embarrassment to know that Todd knew about his attraction to the older man. 

When he received the notification that Richard and Drake were headed towards their rendezvous spot, Damian didn’t think twice about excusing himself from Batman’s service and continue on with his decoy route before heading towards that same place to watch his brothers tryst. 

A few weeks previously, he had started servicing himself while watching them. The exquisite noises they all uttered made his blood catch fire as he stood hiding. He wished for nothing more than to be able to join them in sharing their flesh, but as it was, he would take what he could get. 

This evening, Richard was on his knees, his suit bundled up right under his perfectly shaped glutes. Damian had to bite his bottom lip from making a sound as he watched Richard, with Drake’s member firmly embedded in his throat, sit down a little harder on his hunches as Drake thrust his length even further into his throat. 

The gurgled moan that Richard allowed to escape from around Drake, made his stomach flutter. He could feel the head of his own proudly erect member leak from the scene before him, his lungs struggling to draw breath. The tight suit just under Richard’s glutes pushed the engorged muscles up every time Drake thrust into his older brother. It was a sight worthy of the greatest of God’s if Damian had anything to say about it. 

Drake’s head was thrown back in ecstasy, his mouth, with lips red and raw from kissing, parted in a way that should frankly be illegal. Damian felt his self-restraint failing at the sight, a gloved hand making the task at hand all the more difficult as it squeezed his erection firmly. 

But this was why he was here. To masturbate to the sight of his older brothers intense pleasure. They moved like fluids together, complimenting each other, pushing just the right buttons to get the biggest reaction out of the other. Shoving his belt up higher, Damian pushed his thighs right under his testicles, freeing his confined erection and adding a beautiful pressure to the top of his taint. 

The wonderful feeling of smooth leather against his shaft had Damian lean his head back and breath out a long, soundless moan. The smoke from his warm lungs would have been a dead giveaway of his position had the two victims of his espionage not been otherwise engaged with each other. 

Excitement from watching the two give each other pleasure almost made the whole ordeal come to an abrupt stop when Drake’s fingers curled into Richards long, black waves and gripped hard as he pushed his pelvis to his older brother’s chin and groaned. The choked gurgles coming from the half-naked Nightwing on his knees almost brought him to an end, and then..... 

And then...

“Enjoying yourself, baby wing?” Todd’s Batman voice whispered into his ear, sending and undignified squeak from Damian’s throat. 

Hurling around quicker than ever before, Damian tried to lash out, his attack failing spectacularly as his privates were rudely pinched by the tights underneath his testicles. 

“Tt my o’ my...” Todd grins mockingly, and with the cowl of Batman, it is the most unnerving thing Damian has ever seen in his life. 

“Damn you, ingrate!” Damian roars in embarrassment as he struggles to place his crown jewels back into his suit. 

But he is too late. One moment he is on the rooftop behind hiding place and the other, he is rudely hoisted over Todd’s massive shoulder. The head of his member drags roughly against the kevlar of Batman’s suit, the sensation making Damian shudder as he wills his body to fight, to resist, to... 

They are flying through the air and then, they’re not. Todd land on the rooftop with a thunderous thud that in reality is as close to soundless as it comes. But to Damian’s slowly burning ears, the sound is deafening as he realizes just where Todd has brought him. 

He doesn’t dare move, even when Todd’s heavy arm that had secured him over his shoulder loosens and eventually let’s go. He’s frozen still, mind racing with excuses, with explanations with...he has nothing. Sliding down from Todd’s shoulder, Daman stands close to him as he tucks himself back into his suit, makes himself look as presentable as possible under the circumstances. When he steps away and turns around, his bow is deep enough that his body shapes an L. 

“Forgive me for me unexcusable trespass, brothers.” He tries to sweeten his apology with familial wording, something his brothers had always longed for. Maybe then, they would shove him a small resemblance of mercy as they dealt him his punishment. 

“Get up, you wackadoodle.” Todd grabs a hold of his cape and pulls him up, forcing him to face the victims of his crime. 

“Damian, please look at us,” Richard’s voice sounds so soft, so forgiving and Damian, Damian is weak. 

Blue eyes meet his as he dares to look up from the rooftop ground, as he steels himself for the disappointment he know will meet him. Only, there’s no disappointment in their depths. Richard looks up at him with such unhidden hope that for a moment, Damian forgets how to breathe. 

Daring to look at Drake, Damian is just as surprised to see the want in his equally blue eyes. Although his hands are cupping his most sensitive area, an unconscious reflex no doubt, Damian sees no anger in either of his older brothers. Which only left...

Damian doesn’t know how to meet Todd’s eyes as he slowly turns to face the older man. He looks so much like Batman in that suit, looks so much like someone you did not trifle with unless you had a plan. Damian didn’t have a plan, didn’t have anything as his otherwise quick brain stood as still as his body. 

But then, Todd removes his cowl, black domino mask taking revealed as the Batman left and Jason Todd was revealed. He smiled softly as he reached out to place a comforting hand on Damian’s shoulder. 

“I know how unnerving that cowl is, Robin. I’m your brother, not Batman.” And as always, Todd presents him with the words he needed to hear the most. 

The tightly wound rubber band that held him frozen snaps and Damian sinks in on himself. He can finally breathe unrestricted, something that makes his head spin for a few short seconds. But it isn’t long before his own survival protocol kicks in again. Brows furrow and aggression seeps into every fiber of his body. 

“Do you want us too?” Drake asks and the question is so outlandish that the wall Damian was restoring inside himself crumbles and falls once more. 

“W-what?” He asks, no doubt painting a pretty picture of a fish above land. 

“We know you’ve been watching us, devil spawn,” Todd adds, sounding smug as fucking always. 

“Baby wing, you can leave at any time, but if you’d like to, we would love for nothing more than to have you join us.” Richard sounds so hopeful where he stands, suit sloppily pulled up to cover the front of his pelvis, but with his behind clearly still hanging out on display. 

“W-what?” Why can he not get past that one word?

“I think we broke him,” Drake whispers loudly enough for people on the ground to hear them. 

“Oh hell,” Damian can hear Todd say before his sight is filled with a mop of curly black hair with a white streak. 

Full lips meet his as suddenly as lightning strikes from the skies and Damian is unable to help the gravity that all of a sudden takes control of his eyelids as they slide close. He can hear someone moan, but he doesn’t know if it comes from Drake or Richard, or from Todd himself. Maybe - maybe the sound escaped from his own throat.

Strong arms wound around his waist as Todd crowds him, softly, slowly pushing their bodies flushed together. The cup digs painfully into his rapidly filling member, the feeling uncomfortable as the kiss sets his skin on fire. 

Hands are on his body, touching, caressing, feeling him up and it feels...empowering. The lust goes to his head, making him dizzy as Todd literally takes his breath away. His lips should be illegal, Damian has half a second to think, before a hand cups his private area and he groans with such passion it sends a physical shiver through Todd’s body.

“Say the word, baby wing,” Todd whispers, forehead leaning onto his own as he breathes hard. 

‘Say what?’ Damian wants to ask, but he can’t gather his thoughts long enough to do anything. 

When the moment stretches on, withholding a response, his brothers suddenly pull away, making Damian stand alone as crisp night air flows in from every angle. It’s cold and unforgiving, sending a shocked shiver through his body. 

“We want you, Dami, but we need you to consent if you want to continue,” Richard says, smiling softly as he patiently waits for Damian to collect his thoughts. 

“But... I’m your -” He starts, but Todd snorts rudely beside him. 

“Kinda thought you and your ‘superior deductive skills’ had already figured out that we don’t much care about that, squirt,” Todd says grinning smugly where he stands with his arms crossed. 

“Jase, that’s not -”

“We want each other and that’s what matters, Damian. You’ve been watching us for months, so obviously, you have a need for something yourself. What that something is though, that’s up for you to decide. The offer is on the table,” Drake, with his boringly straight forward reasoning, said, even smiles softly at him. 

“But you hate me.” Damian can not help the word from escaping his lips, immediately regretting them. 

“I used to dislike you. You get what you give and lately, the last year or so, you’ve been... different. I haven’t had the urge to smack you as often.”

“As if you could,” Damian snorts indignantly but still uncertain about what to do with the revelation. 

Maybe - just maybe, his deepest, darkest dreams weren’t as unobtainable as he had once believed them to be. Maybe he could have this after all. He feared to think what his father would say if he ever found out about this, and somehow, the thought must have shown on his face. 

“Don’t worry, B’s out of town and no one will ever know. We’ve been doing this for years without getting caught.” Richard reassures softly, a smug grin on his face as he completely misses the way Todd rolls his eyes. 

“I-I want this, Richard,” Damian utters, maybe not as confident as he wanted it to be, but at the very least, the words were out in the open. 

He doesn’t know why he’s feeling small all of a sudden, but when Drake approaches him, caresses his cheekbone, Damian is unable not to turn into the gentle hand. A moment later, lips meet his and it’s a different kind of electrifying this time. Drake kisses with confidence, yet with such care, that it makes Damian want to cry. 

All those years of guerrilla warfare with the older man, all the pain, blood, broken and bruised bones, and still, he touches Damian with such a gentle hand. A pitiful whine escapes his throat and immediately, two sets of hands are on his body, touching, stroking, reassuring him that it’s all okay. 

It doesn’t take long before the scene gets heated. Damian is too hot, he feels constricted in his suddenly tight Robin suit. It’s soon discarded along with Drake’s uniform, forgotten on the ground somewhere in a shadow as the three men around him crowd him. 

“I-I need to...” Damian starts, but he doesn’t quite know what he needs. 

The responsibility is taken out of his hands, however, when Todd decides to fall to his knees. His erect member is swallowed down to the base, Todd’s tongue expertly teasing around his shaft even going as far as licking his testicles when he starts bobbing his head. 

Damian feels dizzy, energized and exhausted all at once. He has dreamt of this moment for many years, dreamt of Todd’s filthy mouth going down on him, of his massive size covering his back as he spreads his cheeks and - 

Richard had disappeared from view and then, Damian’s cheeks are rudely spread before another hot tongue joins in on teasing his body. Moaning into Drake’s mouth, Damian can feel his knees quiver before solid hands support his naked kneecaps, immediately helping his balance. 

Drake’s hands sneak under his shirt, his belt falling to the ground with a clack, making Damian jump. How had he not registred Drakes fingers unbuckling his belt?

“W-what?” Damian moans into his brother’s mouth as a thick, wet finger enters his bottom. 

Richard is swatting at what must be Todd’s finger, his older brother increasing his suction as the finger sinks deeper and then, Damian can’t help himself as he leans back into the penetrating digit. 

“Ah, fuck Jase...”Richard groans behind him, placing wet, sloppy kisses on his buttocks as he spreads his cheeks wider for his younger brother. 

The sensation of Todd’s finger inside him is surreal. Damian has tried pleasuring himself with his own hand before, even worked himself up to three fingers, but the way Todd moves within him takes Damian’s breath away. 

His shirt is slipped over his head, Drake’s pupils blown wide as he steps back to take a better look at Damian’s naked form. If he preens a little under the intense gaze of his older brother, no one could blame him. 

A second finger is added, this one a little slimmer, but stretching Damian to the limit either way. The slick duo slides in and out of his rapidly softening muscle, making squelching noises as the fingers slowly thrust into him.  
It was a feeling, unlike anything Damian hed felt before. Be needed more, wanted more.

“More,” Damian demands, reaching out for Drake. 

The older man doesn’t hesitate as he takes Todd’s place before him, allowing Damian fo fist his fingers in his long hair. Drake rolls his hard member around in his mouth as if it’s candy, his tongue lethal as it slips beneath Damian’s sensitive foreskin.

His brothers were all shuffling around, Richard moving to stand behind Drake, gently slipping his pants down and groans, biting his bottom lip. Damian wants to ask Richard what it was that had him so flushed, but then something big and blunt slips against his anus, making him freeze up. 

“Easy there, Damian. You good?” Jason asks, big arms wounding to hug him close to his broad chest, his erection resting against Damian’s cheeks as he waits for him. 

Timothy has stopped sucking, both him and Richard looking up at him, worry evident on their faces. Damian closes his eyes and breathes deeply. A rooftop in the open was not the place he had imagined being his first time with his brothers, but then again, those had all been daydreams. 

“We don’t have to to this, baby wing,” Jason whispers into his ear so that only the two of them will know what he said. 

It means the world to Damian, Jason’s calm reassurance that they would all stop the very second he called for a halt. It made something in his chest blossom warmly for them. Shaking his head, Damian leaned back, rubbing his glutes against Jason’s erection, not trusting his voice to express his wishes. 

“Alright, alright, yeah,” Jason moans, rubbing Damian’s chest as he turns his head to give him a soft kiss. 

Leaning back again, Jason leaves a hand on Damian’s chest, holding and supporting him, grounding him as he gently lined up with Damian’s anus. So very gently, he pushes in, somehow even slicker this time, sliding in with such care that Damian forgets to breathe. 

The firm hand on his chest rubs small circles on his chest as he bottoms out, filling Damian to the hilt. The stretch was intense, Jason’s burning hot member making room for itself inside his rectum. The feeling was so very foreign to Damian, one he did not have any control over, no matter how hard he tried. 

Timothy latched onto his erection once more, his length having flagged a little at his own nervousness. With his older brother’s expertise attention, he was rock hard and moaning in a matter of seconds. 

Richard rose from behind Timothy, a look on his face Damian had never seen before. It was close to the one he wore for his brothers whenever they would be intimate, but this time it looked more - wild somehow. 

The kiss Richard gave him was rough, teeth clicking together as he kissed with such ferocity it left Damian lightheaded. Timothy moaned around his erection, the suction intensifying just as Jason started moving behind him, the fat glans of his length sliding against something that set Damian’s entire body on fire. 

With a surprised shout, Damian screams his release into Richard’s mouth, anus clenching painfully around Jason’s member as his ejaculate slid down Timothy’s throat. His knees were supported just in time for his body to sag, Jason’d arm supporting his upper body as Timothy leaned against his knees, Richard thrusting furiously behind them. 

Jason continued his impossibly slow thrusts, his member setting Damian’s body on fire with each in - and outward movement. The man himself rested his head against Damian’s, occasionally kissing his bare shoulder as he slowly moved. 

Damian lost count of the times he ejaculated that night, lost count of who was where or who was setting his body on fire. Timothy thrust with a ferocity Damian had not expected, Richard with a sloppiness that mirrored his chaotic self. Jason had surprised him most of all, the restraint and sheer power his older brother held within his massive body had rendered him speechless until the very end. 

“P-please... “He begged, sliding down to a kneeling position, ejaculate leaking out of his raw, gaping anus as he looked up into Jason’s equally green eyes. 

For a moment, nothing happened and then, eyes wide, it dawned on them all what Damian was begging for. He had once seen Jason standing above his kneeling brothers on this very rooftop, the two blissfully exhausted and soft as they waited for Jason to mark them in the most primal way possible. 

Damian had known then and there that if he ever had the chance, he would grip it with both hands and not let go until he had received Jason’s mark too. 

“Are you sure, little bird?” Jason rasped, voice having grown rough from all the growling and grunting he had displayed. 

“Jason, I...” But Damian didn’t have it in him to finish the sentence, face growing hot with new embarrassment. 

A big hand fists in the front of his hair, pulling his head backward, forcing him to look up into territorial, but soft eyes. Jason smacked his length along Damian’s cheek a few times before he ran it down Damian’s neck and then, with a soft almost inaudible sigh, Jason let go. 

The warm fluid ran over Damian’s neck, over his back and then his brothers crowded in close to him, waiting for their brother’s mark too. It was even more arousing to see up close, Damian’s member twitching and chubbing up with interest. Just as Jason finished, he pushed the glands into Damian’s cheek, thumping it lightly against his skin to remove every drop. 

“Now your ours, Dami,” Jason smiles down at him, gently rubbing his sweaty hair before stepping away to pull his pants up. A second later, Batman stood in Jason’s stead, leaving the three brothers to kneel on the ground alone. 

“Whenever you’re done, Robin,” Batman says, Jason’s voice changing to play his father’s persona once more. 

“What do you mean, J- Batman?” Damian asks, not catching on to what was happening. His brothers snicker as they get up to their feet and shake themselves as if they were dogs. 

“We have four hours left of patrol, Robin,” Batman smirk, Batman never smirks Damian notes, feeling a rush of panic go through his chest. 

“You are jesting!” Damian whines indignantly, “I am covered in bodily fluids, surely you cannot expect me to do my job like this? 

Jason just crosses his arms over his massive chest, much in the same manner as his father would. When both Timothy and Richard stand fully dressed by Jason’s side, Damian gapes at them.

“But I stink!” He wails, gesticulating wildly to his glistening, moist body. 

But Jason was not jesting. Damian had been forced to dress, body wet and leaking, into his Robin costume, had to work the hardest route with the tallest rooftops for the next four hours, stinking of ejaculate and urine. It had been the most humiliating four hours in his life. 

*

“Batman’s rooftop outing with his Robins.” Father reads without a sliver of emotion. 

The four of them freeze at the words, immediately zooming in on the newspaper in his hands. The front page says it all as his father theatrically opens the paper and starts reading out loud. 

“Batman was sighted on a rooftop in the Old Gotham yesterday night, entertaining his Robins. The anonymous reporter got quite the shock when they looked out of their window to see no more than four ‘moons’ on full display. The anonymous reporter also stated that there was more than one Milkyway painted on the night sky that evening. Batman exhausted all three Robin’s before marking them in quite a territorial way. Where Batman’s fourth Robin, also known as the anti-hero Red Hood, was last night, still remains unknown.” Father puts down the newspaper and looks at them all expectantly. 

Damian was sure he would die of embarrassment at that moment, but he’s saved when Jason steps forward and takes the paper out of his father’s hands. Father looks up at him with an annoyed frown on his face. 

“What do they mean anti-hero?” Jason asks, making Richard snort as Tim hides his smile beneath a hand. “There’s not even a word about my dick in here.”

“Jay!” His father chides, but he’s unable to hide the amused little lift of the corner of his lips. 

“Eeh, that dude should get a better camera angle next time,” Jason finishes, folding the newspaper and handing it over to his frowning father. 

“Next time?” He questions with a raised eyebrow, but Jason ignores him. 

“C’mon, baby wing, let’s see what Al got to say about this.” And then Damian is lead, rather unwillingly he might add, towards the stairwell and to his certain death by shame. 

~ The End.


End file.
